The King of The Pirates
by Uzumaki D. Naruto
Summary: Follow a stronger, more serious and smarter Luffy as he takes on the Grand Line to fulfil his dream of being The King of The Pirates! (On Hiatus... Did I spell that right?)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story so please criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**So have fun reading my story if it's good if you don't have fun reading it then well virtually punch me in the face and review so I know you don't like it!**

* * *

Noises woke him up. He just wanted to sleep a little longer dammit. He sighed and listen into the conversation.

"Oi Brat. You didn't see nothin' did ya." Said a man with a gruff sounding voice.

"No sir!" Answered a voice sounding like a scared boy.

'Huh. Guess it's time to wake up' Luffy thought with a small yawn. 'How do I get outta this barrel?'

"Okay." Said the man "I'll just punch through this barrel and we'll drink!"

'Seriously who punches through a rum barrel to open it?" Luffy thought. He then heard the man approaching.

He struck his hands through the barrel, hitting the pirate. The man was sent flying through the ship hull and into the distance.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP"

The two remaining pirates and the boy all fell to the floor. Staring at him

Luffy looked around, spotting the pirate on the floor.

"What's he doing on the floor?" Luffy asked.

"You put him there!" The two men yelled, whilst the boy just looked on with wide eyes.

"I did?" Luffy questioned.

"Enough of this! Your going down!" The pirates yelled. Launching themselves at Luffy.

The boy screwed his eyes shut, waiting to hear the screams of pain that would come from the stranger.

When he opened them again, expecting to see the beaten and bloody form of the stranger he just met, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

There were 3 man shaped holes in the hull of the ship and the stranger standing in the same spot as if nothing had happened.

"Hey kid, I'm Monkey D. Luffy what's ya name?" Luffy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"C-Coby" The boy stuttered. Looking at Luffy with wide eyes.

"So, Coby do you know where I can get some food." Luffy asked.

"Um, in there." Coby answered, pointing a shaking finger at a door behind Luffy.

"Thanks! Why are shivering so much, you cold? It's pretty warm to me." Luffy said already walking towards the door Coby pointed to beforehand.

"No." Coby answered. Mustering up the courage to follow after Luffy.

"So what are you doing here?" Coby asked. Watching as Luffy ate apple after apple rapidly.

"Me? I'm looking for a crew so I can find The One Piece and become King of The Pirates!" Luffy yelled jovially.

"K-king of T-the Pirates!" Coby stuttered. "I-impossible! You can't do it. You have to go to the Grand Line! Nuh-uh can't do it. No wa-." He didn't get to finish because Luffy hit him upside the head.

"Oww! Why'd you do that." Coby asked.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy answered. "So what are you doing here?" He continued

"When I was a kid I was captured by the pirate captain Alvida." Coby said. "She's making me work as a chore boy on her ship." He continued.

"But one day I'm going to become a marine, and then I'll come back and capture her!" Coby said. Determination shining in his eyes.

Suddenly a big hole was blown through the roof of the room showing a group of pirates with a fat lady wearing purple leading them.

"Who're you going to capture Coby?" The fat cow asked.

"N-no o-one Alvida-Sama!" Coby almost squealed his attitude changing from a man determined to fulfil his dreams to a scared little boy.

"Hey Coby is the fat cow that Alvida?." Luffy asked. All the pirates and Coby's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Didn't this boy know who he was talking to? This was 'Iron Mace' Alvida! She'd kill him!

Alvida scowled. Making her face screw up and look all the more uglier. "Coby." She started smugly. "Who is the prettiest women on all the seas." She finished.

"Y-you-." Coby paused remembering his dream. Mustering up his courage he continued. "Definitely aren't you fat cow!"

Luffy burst out laughing as the pirates stared at Coby dumbfounded. Wiping a tear from his eye Luffy spoke. "Coby that was great. Hahahaha." Luffy laughed.

"Why you. Men kill them now!" Alvida growled.

Luffy moved at incredible speeds, punching pirates left and right sending them flying of the ship into the distance.

Alvida charged. Hefting up her big mace and bringing it down on Luffy's head. Luffy just stood there the mace doing nothing to hurt him at all.

To say that Alvida was shocked would be an understatement. She was absolutely dumbfounded. 'WHAT! I hit him with all my strength!' She thought in awe.

"Heh. I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi making me a rubber man! Watch! Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy started, throwing his arm back as it surprisingly stretched all the way behind Luffy off the ship. "PISTOL!" He finished, putting his hand on his shoulder launching his fist straight at Alvida hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying straight off the ship.

Coby was amazed. This guy had just shown up out of nowhere and beat the crap out of Alvida and her crew without even trying!

"Umm Coby we got to go." Luffy said as he looked at the 3 approaching marine vessels.

Coby eyes widened as he saw the ships. "Umm, I think I saw some lifeboats over the side of the ship."

Luffy grinned. "Right! Let's get going!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Coby and jumped off the side of the ship and into one of the lifeboats.

Freeing the boat from the side of the ship he started going in a random direction to where ever the sea would take him.

Glancing out the corner of his eye Luffy barley made out the surprised face of a orange haired girl on the lifeboat beside them before they sailed of towards the distance.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

"Hey Coby is that land?"Luffy asked his companion. Looking at what looked like an island off in the distance.

"Yeah, I think that's Shells Town! Apparently the famous pirate bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro is captured at the marine base there!" Coby answered.

"Is this Zoro guy strong?" Luffy questioned. 'If he is I'm totally getting him to join my crew!'

"Of course he is!" Coby shouted.

'Has he been living under a rock his whole life' Coby thought wondering how anyone could be that dumb.

"Well then I've decided! I'll get him to join my crew!" Luffy shouted, Thinking about how awesome his crew was gonna be.

"WHAT! Are you crazy Luffy he's a pirate bounty hunter he'll kill you! Not to mention how evil he is!" Coby shouted. "There's no way he'll join you! Nuh-uh, Impossible. Not gonna happe-." Coby got hit upside the head before he could finish, once again.

"Oww. Why'd you hit me." Coby complained.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy answered. "Hey Coby you've never met this Zoro guy have ya?" Luffy continued.

"No." Coby answered

"Then how do you know he's evil?" Luffy asked.

"Well. Uh. I don't know." Coby answered truthfully

"Coby you shouldn't judge people just by what people say." Luffy said. "I mean I'm a pirate and people say pirates are evil and dangerous. Do you think I'm dangerous Coby?" He continued.

"Well, uh no." Coby said. "You've got a point Luffy sorry." Coby apologized.

"No problem Coby! Just don't judge a book by it's cover!" Luffy said, smiling at Coby.

"Hey, Look! We're here." Luffy said as he realized they were just out the front of the island.

"Huh. Well lets go in." Coby said as they stepped in front of the gate.

"Okay then! I'm coming to get you join my crew Roronoa Zoro!." Luffy laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Again this is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me if I should continue or if I just suck absolute balls!**

**Anyway see ya, have fun get a good night sleep do all that good stuff and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Roronoa Zoro the Famous Bounty Hunter

**Hey Guys second chapters here sorry for taking so long the whole house was sick for a while but yeah enough excuses here's Chapter 2!**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

Luffy and Coby were strolling through Shells Town on their way to the marine base. Despite sticking out no one was really paying attention to the both of them.

'These people don't seem to be all that happily, despite them acting all happy I can tell there not all too content with there life's.' Luffy thought, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Hey Luffy! Are you sure you want to go ask this guy to join your crew!" Coby asked thinking Luffy was insane. "I've heard he slices through his bounty's so fast and without remorse that he's been called nothing less then a living breathing demon in human form! I mean you have to be out of your mi-" Coby stopped his rant mid sentence noticing Luffy looked like he wasn't paying attention what so ever.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTING TO ME!" Coby shouted. All the people stopped and looked at Coby for a full 5 seconds before turning back to what they were doing like nothing happened.

Coby blushed a bit when he realized he might have yelled a bit to loud but willed his blush down once they all went back to their own devices.

"Eyup." Luffy drawled (**Brownie points to who ever figured out where I got that from**) not caring at all about what Coby said knowing it to be a load of crap like most rumors were.

"But seriously Luffy I don't think yo want to get Zoro to join your crew." Coby finished looking around when he saw everyone jump and look at them with wide eyes before they once again went back to what they were doing albeit with a bit less enthusiasm.

Luffy just continued walking not really surprised at their reactions but a little suspicious as one wouldn't normally react like that if you just said some bounty hunter's name even if they were famous.

"Also I heard that the Captain of the marine base is 'Axe Hand' Morgan." Coby said surprised and confused to see that everyone jumped and stared at them with wide eyes once again. "Wonder why they reacted that way when I said the captain's name I understand with Zoro but not the captain." Coby said before he continued ranting about random stuff not putting much thought into it.

Luffy on the other hand narrowed his eyes suspiciously 'This has tyranny written all over it. That would explain why I saw fear in their eyes when Coby mentioned this Captain Morgan guy.' Luffy was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed they reached the wall of the marine base.

"Hey Luffy are you sure you wanna go through with this I mean he'll probably kill you! You're a pirate!" Coby said nervously picturing a madly laughing Zoro chopping Luffy's limbs off one by one.

"Luffy?" Coby asked looking at the man in front of him who was just walking towards the wall of the marine base.

"Eyup." Luffy lazily answered once again not caring what Coby was talking about, as he walked over and climbed onto the wall so he could look over Coby following him albeit nervously.

In the tied to a cross in the middle of the court-yard the saw a man dressed in a white T-Shirt, green pants and a green haramaki around his waist he also had a black bandana tied around his head.

This man was Roronoa Zoro.

Coby nearly squealed. There in the middle of the court-yard tied to a cross slouched over, with his head down and looked like he hadn't eaten in days 'Which he probably hasn't' Coby thought, but that wasn't important, this was the infamous 'Pirate Hunter' of the East Blue!

Luffy just looked at Zoro impassively then looked at Coby. "Coby calm down it's not like he can magically break out of those knots come over here and go demon on your ass." Luffy 'kindly reassured' Coby.

Coby just looked at Luffy and noticed he was acting a lot more calm and level-headed than before, so he decided to voice his opinion."Hey Luffy. Why are you acting so much more differently then you were before?"

Luffy looked at Coby for a second before answering. "I went through a whirlpool in a barrel, I just had an over-sized adrenaline rush." Luffy answerd.

Coby looked thoughtful for a moment before his facial expresion turned to one of realization. 'Makes sense' Coby thought.

Luffy and Coby were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard a light clack as they looked to to the right they saw a ladder leaning right next to Coby, a liitle girl with brown hair tyed up into two little pony tails climbed up the lader with what looked like a bento (Basicly a boxed lunch) held to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Coby asked the little girl.

"Shhh." Was all the little girl said looking around as if trying to see if anyone was watching other than the Luffy and Coby, when she was satisfied she threw a rope down the other side of the wall and slid down it.

Luffy noticing Coby was about to yell out which would blow there cover put a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"Just watch and don't yell." Luffy ordered Coby quietly. Coby nodded albeit reluctantly.

"What do you want." Zoro's dry voice called out prompting them to look back to the court-yard to see the young girl standing in front of Zoro.

"Well I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some rice balls I made!" She answered cheerfully unwrapping the bento to reveal two rice balls.

"You got a death wish kid?" Zoro asked. "Just scram." He finished.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been here, I've never really made them before but I tried my best so I think there okay." She said showing Zoro the rice balls.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit before he responded. "Listen kid I'm not hungry now stop bothering me and go away!" Zoro yelled getting a bit annoyed at the child.

"But-"

"Do not make me kick your ass little girl!" Zoro interrupted her now officially looking annoyed but on the inside Luffy could tell he was just concerned for the girl's safety.

The rolling of the gates opening was heard along with a voice "Now, now no one likes a bully." The voice said sounding girly and pompous.

Everyone looked over to the where the voice came from to find a grinning teen ager wearing a purple and dull pink suit like outfit he had blond hair done in a bowl haircut style and had the look and aura of a spoilt rich kid, flanking him were two marines their arms behind their backs and in the normal marine outfit.

"Roronoa Zoro you look to be handling this well wouldn't you agree." The man said. Whilst Zoro just let out a low growl.

Meanwhile back at the wall Luffy was examining the boy. 'Lets see. Pompous aura, acting like he's above everyone else, young, and not wearing a marine outfit. It's probably Morgans son.' Luffy thought before listing back in on the conversation.

"Lookie some tastie rice balls don't mind if I do." The man said snatching one of the rice balls.

"Hey! They aren't for you!" The girl shouted but the man didn't listen as he bit down on the riceball before his eyes widened and he spat them out.

"Argh." The man grunted his face scrunching up in disgust. "There packed with sugar! You're supposed to make them with salt! Not sugar! You idiot!" The man screamed.

"But I thought they'd taste better if they were sweet." The girl said getting a bit down.

"Gimme that." The man said as he grabbed the rice ball and threw it on the ground and stomped on them repetitively.

"No!"The girl cried out getting on her knees and trying to stop the man from stomping on them. "Stop! I worked so hard."

"That's just awful." Coby said watching as the man stomped on the girls food.

"B-But I worked so hard to make these." The now almost crying girl said.

"Aww too bad. You should have read the poster." The man said bringing out what looked like a notice with the marine symbol on top. "Anybody who assists criminals in any way will be executed, signed Axe Hand Morgan." He finished as the little girl paled.

"Hn. It seems even little girls know who my daddy is." The smirking man said smugly.

'So I was right he is Morgan's son.' Luffy thought still watching the exchange.

"Daddy? So Morgan is her dad." Coby said surprised that the guy was Morgan's Son.

"You." The man said pointing at one of the marines behind him. "Through her over the wall." He ordered.

The man in reply gasped his eyes widening. Seeing as he wasn't listening the man walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Through him over the wall soldier or am I going to have to tell my father." The man said.

"Y-Yes, Sir I'll do it." The man stuttered as he walked towards the girl who stepped back in fear.

The man bent down "Sorry about this little girl, try curling up into a ball." The marine said apologetically, throwing her over the wall.

The girl squealed as she flew through the air, Luffy seeing no one was watching jumped up and grabbed her landing on the ground without a sound.

When the girl didn't feel pain like she expected she opened her eyes to see the guy she saw before had caught her.

Luffy lowered the girl to the ground. "Thanks mister." She thanked him happily whilst Coby came running over.

"Luffy! Are you okay? How about you little girl are you hurt anywhere?" Coby asked kneeling down next to the girl checking her for any injuries.

Back in the courtyard the man was laughing as if ordering someone to throw a girl over a wall was hilarious.

"Tch." Zoro grunted watching as the man in front of him laughed his ass off.

"Oh your just adamant about surviving aren't you." The man said in a mocking tone of voice.

"That's right I'm gonna make through the rest of the mont without any problem." Zoro responded confidently.

"Right, good luck with that." The man said walking off as he continued laughing.

"Only ten days left!" Zoro called out to the man.

"Oh. You make it sound like your going to make it that long" The man called back leaving the courtyard the two marines in toe.

Outside the courtyard Coby just finished checking the girl for injuries satisfied he'd found none.

"How can they be so cruel?" He thought out loud "Luffy?" Coby asked turning around only to see Luffy wasn't there anymore. "Luffy? Luffy?!" He called out looking around for his friend.

Meanwhile back inside the courtyard Luffy was standing a good 20 feet in front of Zoro without him noticing.

"So you Roronoa Zoro." Luffy asked rhetorically already knowing the answer.

Zoro's eyes widened at hearing a new voice. 'I didn't even notice him! How'd he get in front of me without me noticing.' Zoro thought impressed this guy could get in the courtyard and stand there without him noticing.

Snapping out of his musings Zoro answered. "What is it to you?" He asked.

"Word has it you're a good swordsman, I want you to join my crew." Luffy answered truthfully.

Zoro's eyes widened as he saw the audacity of this guy. "That means you're a pirate, I ain't joining a pirate." Zoro responded.

"You seem to be missing you sword or swords where would they be?" Luffy asked completely unperturbed he just got rejected.

"There in that asshole Helmeppo's room." Zoro answered.

'Helmeppo huh, must be that blond haired guys name.' Luffy thought. "Very well then, I'll go get your swords untie you and you can join my crew after that." Luffy said.

"Hey I'm not joining your crew!" Zoro yelled but Luffy just ignored him.

Zoro watched dumbfounded as Luffy stretched his arms out way further than any man possibly could as they latched onto the railing on the top of the marine base.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!." Zoro watched in amazement as Luffy retracted his arms but was still holding onto the rail making him fly into the air towards the top of the marine base.

_**Marine Base A Few Minutes Earlier.**_

On the top of the marine base we find a bunch of marines trying to lift up a huge stone statue of a man with some ropes. Said man was standing there shouting at them to pull harder. The man was very tall and had blond hair he was wearing a blue shirt and and light blue tiger style pants he was also wearing a marine captain cloak, the strangest thing about him was he had a metal jaw and an axe for his right hand.

This man was 'Axe Hand' Morgan.

"Hold it right there, now I want you to pull it up in one go." Morgan said.

As the marines were pulling it up the hand of the statue accidentally hit a part of the building.

Morgan walked up to the marine responsible. "You there. You bumped it. I consider just a scratch on this statue to be an act of treason punishable by death." Morgan said as the man cowered in fear.

Just as Morgan was about to kill the poor soul Luffy came shooting over the railing because he was going to fast.

Luffy calmly grabbed one of the ropes to stop himself from flying over the roof completely, Luffy landed safely but the ropes all the marines were holding were ripped out of their hands because when Luffy grabbed the rope he also pulled on the statue, thus making the statue fall down and break in half as the top half was sent plummeting to the ground.

Morgan stared at his now broken statue in both anger and disbelief before he noticed Luffy walking calmly towards the exit. He pointed at Luffy and shouted. "Get him! You worthless maggots!"

The marines all stopped what they were doing and started chasing Luffy who in return grabbed Helmeppo who was watching with wide eyes and bolting through the door.

"Captain theres someone in the crucifixion yard!" A marine yelled.

"What?!" Morgan said as he looked down towards the area. "I'm surrounded by traitors." He growled.

"AHH! What do you want with me!" Helmeppo screamed fearfully.

"I want you to tell me where your room is." Luffy answered calmly.

"It's that one right there!" Helmeppo said pointing a shaking finger at a door just in front of Luffy.

_**In The Crucifixion Yard**_

Coby was trying and failing to untie Zoro from the cross he was being held to.

"What are you doing there going to kill you for this!" Zoro said as he watched Coby try to untie him.

"I can't stand to watch the marines behave like this anymore." Coby said still trying to untie Zoro.

"Look kid I can't leave I can't leave I've still got ten days left and then there-"

"Well not quite they're gonna execute you tomorrow, that little girl told me Helmeppo said he was going to execute you because he was bored." Coby interrupted him making Zoro's eyes widen.

"He what!" Zoro yelled in anger, wanting to go beat the shit out of the guy.

"Helmeppo planned to kill you from the start." Coby informed Zoro, still having not untied even one of the knots.

"End of the line" They looked as they heard Morgans voice and saw a group of marines all holding rifles with Morgan at the back. "For the crime of treason against me I sentence you all to die where you stand." Morgan announced.

Zoro's eyes widened and Coby squealed like a little girl as the saw the marines all pointing their guns at them.

_**With Luffy**_

Luffy still carrying Helmeppo had just entered Helmeppo's room which had pink wallpaper and was covered in girly decorations in the corner near the window he saw three swords.

Walking towards the swords he concluded that Zoro must have used the Three Sword Style.

Picking up the swords he looked out the window to see the marines pointing their rifles at Coby and Zoro.

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

_**Execution Yard**_

"What is this?" Morgan asked as the marines aimed their guns at Coby and Zoro. "Some poorly executed Coup, you two plan with the straw hat!?"Morgan shouted at them.

"I've always fought alone like a real man does not like a coward who hides behind his wall of expendable cronies." Zoro said clearly directing the coward part towards Morgan.

"Roronoa Zoro don't you dare underestimate me you may be a strong fighter but under my authority your just a rat we throw out with the trash. Take aim." Morgan started.

'No' Zoro thought grinding his teeth together. 'I can't afford to die here!' A feminine child like voice sounded through his head as he had a Mini Flashback _'You're weak Zoro nothing ever changes' _The voice said as the image of a blue haired girl wearing a pink shirt with a smirk on her face entered his mind as he scrunched his eyes closed.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket/Fire!" He heard the voice of Luffy and Morgan say at the same time.

He opened his eyes to see Luffy standing in front of him his arms in the air in a protective stance with his swords strapped to his back as the bullets were hurtling towards him.

The bullets hit Luffy dead on.

"What!" Zoro yelled his eyes wide.

"Luffy no!" Coby cried tears spilling out his wide eyes.

"Strawhat!" Morgan yelled his eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

Luffy just stood there as the bullet were all slingshot out of him because he was made of rubber.

Everyone looked on surprised that the bullets just rebounded of him and didn't do any damage.

"What the!? Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked bewildered.

Luffy just smirked. "Names Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be The King of The Pirates."

* * *

**Hello yet again! If you liked the chapter please review but that's up to you!**

**Anyway see ya, have fun get a good night sleep do all that good stuff and I'll see you later. **


	3. Setting Sail

Chapter 3

Morgan wasn't angry nor mad, no he was furious, he was having a great day everything was going as planed until this Monkey D. Luffy brat showed up. Who does he think he is showing up distroying his beautiful statue and challenging him! Him! Axe Hand Morgan! Now here he is ignoring him and wasting his time by acting like a smug punk!

"Grrr. What are you all doing shoot him!" Morgan ordered.

The marines hesitated, what if these guys were to strong, it's Roronoa Zoro and this guy who just reflected all there bullets! Hesitantley some marines pointed there guns at criminals.

"All of you who just hesitated can kill yourselfs!" Mogan yelled.

The marined were scared what could they do? Fight and get killed. Or not fight and still get killed.

"Thats an order!" Morgan screamed angry that these people wern't doing as there comanding officer ordered.

"You know I'm really getting sick of you,Garp was it?" Luffy's stoic voice came from amist the silence

Before Morgan could respond Luffy dissapered. Suddenly all the marines fell over knocked out as Luffy appeared infront of Garp his straw hat tilting over his eyes.

"I really don't like you Morgan." Luffy said.

Taking advantage of Morgan surprise Luffy reared his fist back and went to punch Morgan before he was interupted by a shout of a familiar voice.

"HEY! Stop right there!" Shouted Helmeppo. A gun pointed to Coby's head.

Turning his head towards Zoro Luffy spoke. "Zoro, Catch." Luffy said calmly as he threw Zoro's swords to him.

It all happened so fast one moment the swords were in midair the next Helmeppo was knocked out Zoro sheathing his swords behind him and Luufy infront of a knocked out Morgan.

By now the Marines had woken up surprised and happy to see Morgan knocked out, so they did what most people would do in that situation the threw their hats into the air and cheered whilst Luffy, Zoro and Coby snuck away.

**At Food Foo**

"I still don't know how you can eat more them me yet I haven't eaten in weeks." Zoro said watching as Luffy ediquitly ate his food, with about 15 dirty plates stacked next to him.

"I guess I just have a bigger appertizer than you." Luffy replied before going back to his food.

"Guess so." Zoro said "So who else do you have in your crew, whats your ship look like?" He questioned.

"Your the only one in my crew and thats my ship down there." Luffy answered pointing to a small dingy tied up at the docks.

"Thats your ship!" Zoro shouted."Wait, did you say we're the only ones in your crew!?"

"Yep just us." Luffy answered lazily still eating his food.

Before Zoro could respond the sound of the door opening alerted them to the marines presence.

"Excuse me. Are you pirates?" The headof the marines asked Luffy.

"Yes." Luffy answered as he finished his last plate of meat.

"Then even though you took down that scum Morgan we're going to have to ask you to leave, as thanks we won't report to marine headquarters." The marine said causing an uproar of disagrement with the cafe's occupants.

"What are you talking about!"

"They saved us!"

"Let them stay!"

"Are you mad!"

The civillians cried.

"We're sorry but because your pirates your going to have to leave." The head marine appologized.

"We understand, I was just about done anyway." Luffy said as he stood from his chair. "Lets go Zoro." Luffy ordered.

"Okay Captain." Zoro complied with his captains orders as the two walked towards the door.

"Wait." The head marine said just as Luffy and Zoro got to the door. "Is he with you?" He questioned pointing towards Coby.

Coby was sweating bullets if Luffy said yes then he'd never be able to join the marines, he was like a sitting duck, all he could do is stay quite and pray that Luffy said no.

There was a tense silence as Luffy looked over his shoulder and at Coby. "...No, he's just a kid I found at a ship resturant." Luffy said as he walked out the cafe.

Coby had never been so greatful in his intire life, he was so lucky to have a friend like Luffy but he could thank him later right now he had a dream to follow.

"Sir!" Coby saluted getting the attention of the head marine. "I would like to join the marines!" He continued "I don't care if I have to be chor boy! I'll do anything please."

"Sir, personally I don't think it's wise, pirates have placed spies in the marines before." Said one of the marines.

"Please! I swear I'm not a spy!" Coby pleaded.

"Very well, you'll be a chor boy for now, if you do good enough you'll go up the ranks is that understood?" The head marine asked.

"Yes Sir!" Coby answered a 100 megawatt smile on his face.

**At The Docks**

"Well that was an experience." Zoro said as he and luffy walked towards the docks.

"Sure was wasn't it."Luffy replied untying the rope holding the dingy to the docks.

"Luffy Wait!" They heard the voice of Coby call out to them.

They both turned around to see Coby and the marines saluting them with happy smiles on their faces.

"Goodbye Luffy, Zoro!"Coby shouted.

"See ya round, Coby." Luffy called back in his ever stoic voice just loud enough for them to hear.

"Well thats a thing I never thought I'd see in my entire Life, A marine saluting a pirate who woud've thought" Zoro said.

"Your gonna be seeing alot of stuff you'd never thought you'd see on this journey." Luffy said with a smirk as they sailed of into the setting sun.


End file.
